This invention relates generally to head mounting devices for oxygen administering tubes, and more particularly to a novel headband which securely and comfortably supports the oxygen tube on a patient's head.
Oxygen tube supporting devices of various types and design have been proposed in the past. Typical of those are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,639, 4,406,283, 4,018,221, 3,972,321, and 2,245,969. None however, satisfactorily supports the tube without irritating the patient's head or face in some fashion.
Accordingly, the primary object of this invention is to provide a novel headband of simple construction which securely and comfortably supports an oxygen tube on a patient's head. Consequently, for long term oxygen users, the novel headband eliminates blistering of the top and back of the ears and irritation of the nose.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel headband comprising a pair of flexible fabric straps extending over the top and around the back of a patient's head, with the ends of one the straps being foldable upon themselves to form support loops through which an oxygen tube may pass.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a headband as above, wherein the straps are adjustably connected together to conform to any size head.
A further object of this invention is to provide a headband as above, wherein the straps are substantially perpendicular to each other to securely mount the headband and oxygen tube on the head.
Other objects and advantages will become evident from reading the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings wherein like numerals indicate like elements.